A Pleasant Surprise
by PrettyCRAYONS
Summary: What happens when you mix two boys who are in love with each other but wont admit it, christmas morning and chocolate? RemusxSirius SLASH. OneShot. [:


**Hey all!**

**Yes, I am BACK! Sorry I haven't been around lately, I just lost my muse and stuff **

**Sorry to all the people who read my stories, though I doubt there were many. LOL**

**Anywhooo.**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own the works and/or characters created by J.K Rowling.**

**Though, I wish I did. These works are merely my own versions of life as a marauder.**

**THIS IS SLASH. Which means boy/boy or girl/girl. If you DO NOT like it, DO NOT read. Do**

**not flame me either please. Also, my first slashy fic so BE NICE. **

Description: What happens when you mix two boys who are in love with each other but wont admit it, christmas morning and chocolate?

Remus Lupin groaned, rolling over in his warm comfy bed. His keen werewolf nose smelt hot, melted chocolate somewhere but he was to much in the hold of The Sandman to wake up. As light filtered through the high arched windows of Gryffindor tower, a young 16 year old boy by the name of Sirius Black yelled in happiness and leapt onto Remus' bed. Jumping up and down his ebony black hair flying in every direction his mellow voice happily broke the silence "MOOOONYYYY!!!! MOONY MOONY MOONY!!!!" Sirius crowed in eagerness. Still jumping on Remus' bed he grinned and stopped as a sleep filled voice groaned out "paddy...go to sleep" the young werewolf rolled over and ripped his blanket up over his head and went back to sleeping. A loud gasp ripped the stunned silence and then Sirius Black got of the bed, grabbed the blanket and ripped it of Remus' thin body "It's christmas moony!!! Wake up! I have a present for you!!!" Remus cracked open one amber/gold eye and sighed tiredly, sitting up he looked around still half asleep, "well whe-" he was cut of as a cascade off presents showed down onto him.

Shoving a humongous present of his lap, which he recognised as one from his aunty Mabel he glared at Sirius, who stood there with such an innocent look on his face it was sickly "gee..thanks Sirius, i've always wanted a tonne of presents to fall on me" He said sarcastically. Sirius grinned "no probleeem" he told Remus then, sitting on the foot of Remus' bed he watched as Remus began to open the presents one by one. As the presents were opened, brilliant white snowflakes began to descend down onto Hogwarts Castle and the grounds surrounding the place. It was going to be a perfect white Christmas day. One, which Remus Lupin would never forget, Sirius Black had decided that.

Once all the unwrapping had hapened it was only 10 AM and as Remus Lupin was now more wide awake his senses could smell the delicious warm chocolate that seemed to be coming from every direction at once. He nearly began to salivate at the thought, looking around hungrily for the chocolate he didn't notice Sirius' burning gaze directed onto him.

Getting up Sirius smirked then dissappeared into the adjoining bathroom, coming back minutes later he held a cauldron full of hot melted chocolate, grinning he saw a bit of drool escape Remus' mouth as Remus stared at the chocolate, now, EVERYONE in Gryffindor Tower knew of Remus Lupin's slightly creepy obsession with chocolate. As Sirius put down the chocolate Remus dived for it but got held back by Sirius, groaning in dissapointment Remus wriggled around in Sirius' grip, trying to get to the chocolate, as they fought more, Sirius pushed Remus onto his vacant bed and pinned him down underneath him, straddling his waist he grinned in triumph, reaching back Sirius spooned up some chocolate and held it over Remus' mouth, he giggled in delight when Remus' pink tongue darted out to lick some of the chocolate of off the spoon, wriggling backwards so Sirius could reach the cauldron better he spooned up more then began to lazily feed it to Remus, Remus' face was full of delight as he continued to eat the warm chocolate. Sirius, as he watched Remus get happier about the chocolate, he smirked "how's it taste, moony?" Sirius asked, bending down he was about an inch from Remus' mouth, he could taste the chocolate on Remus' breath, eyes half lidded by the pleasure of the chocolate he smirked "why don't you try it yourself?" rasing his head he kissed Sirius, the chocolate left on Remus' lips were transferred to Sirius' mouth and Sirius groaned in ecstacy as they continued to battle for dominance with their tongues.

Now, as Sirius had been spoon feeding Remus, Remus had been thinking about why Sirius was doing this and how erotic it was to him, though he knew that Sirius would never go for him, ever since third year Remus had been harbouring an extremely big crush on the handsome teen. Always thinking that nothing would work out between himself and Sirius, his doubts had been cast aside as Sirius had moved backwards his crotch brushing over Remus' and Remus had felt the bulge in his pants, and as Remus ate more chocolate that bulge grew. So now Remus knew that Sirius was getting turned on by this and as Sirius asked how the chocolate had tasted, Remus had kissed him! And now they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Both Sirius and Remus were getting hotter and hotter as they kissed, both get hard, aching erections in their boxers, Sirius moaned in ecstacy as Remus shoved up agaisnt him, soon both of them were rubbing themselves as hard as they could agaisnt each other's erections, the more friction they got the better they felt. Both were in sync as they continued to kiss each other with unbridled passion, as they got closer and closer to ecstacy they rubbed and thrusted harder and harder, soon loosing their pattern, as they both got hotter Sirius bit down deeply onto Remus' collarbone, which sent Remus over the edge, coming with a loud grunt of "Sir-ius" that was all it needed to send Sirius over the edge.

As both Remus and Sirius lay there in the aftermath of pure bliss they turned and looked at each other, smiling they kissed one last chaste, pure kiss and cuddling together began to drift of to sleep, both muttering at the same time "...love you..." they fell asleep, with smiles of bliss on their pure faces.

The end.

**How was THAT for my first slash? Not good I know but was my frist time, so bare with me, yeah?**

**Reviews appreciated:**

**And yeah haha :**

**Awesome.**

**I might bring out another one after this about how they tell James and Peter about their relationship...Dunno. LOL**

**It's short, I KNOW.**

**But I just wanted a new one up so yeah :**


End file.
